


The unexpected

by leobama



Category: Shrek (2001), Shrek 2 (2004), Shrek Forever After (2010), Shrek Series, Shrek the Third (2007)
Genre: Cheating, Crack, Gay, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Love, Making Out, Multi, No Sex, Pre-Threesome, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, fiona is mentioned, i cried while making these tags, i´m sorry mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leobama/pseuds/leobama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shrek and Sam is getting it on, but wait! Someone just arrived home!! Who could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly dont know what i was thinking when i made this  
> it was 4 am and me and my friend was watching shrek when i got this idea
> 
> This is not a serious work lol  
> (Update 06/22/16: i .. why. .. was this ever made, i f you read this i´m sorry holy shit. I mean it looks like a 3year old wrote this ... aa h .. mistakes were made

Shrek and Fireman Sam was making out on Sams couch when he spoke up between kisses "What if Fiona finds out?" Shrek ignore him and started kissing Sams throat. "Dont leave mark!" Sam gasped out. 

Shrek just continued and moved his big green hands down the firemans spine, all the way down to his ass. "You want my big ogre cock, huh?" "YES!" He then shouted when Shrek kneaded his butt. Shrek moved his hands to the front of Sams pants, right to where his crotch was. "Someone's a little excited" Shrek wispered while rubbing his tented pants. "If you werent such a tease" The Fireman muttured. Shrek was just about to grab Sams dick when the door flew open. 

"I SWEAR FIONA ITS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IM NOT GAY NO HOMO!" Shrek shouted and pushed Sam off his lap. "Dont worry it just me, MR.PRESIDENT" Obama of all people said presendently. "WHAT THE FUCK SHREK!" Sam then shouted at the blushing ogre. They all ended up in a three way later on.

The end


End file.
